Out Of Bounds
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: She was his student. He was eighteen years older than her. They were breaking all the rules. It wasn't just infatuation, it was something more. They being together was a taboo, but that was what made it even better. They were each other's forbidden fruit…and certainly tasted the sweetest. *M-rated for the taboo theme*
1. Notice

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all!**

**Written for Forbidden Relationship Competition**

**Written for Song-fic Boot Camp**

**Prompt: The Truth by Spill Canvas**

* * *

**Out Of Bounds**

**Summary: She was his student. He was eighteen years older than her. They were breaking all the rules. It wasn't just infatuation, it was something more. They being together was a taboo, but that was what made it even better. They were each other's forbidden fruit…and certainly tasted the sweetest. **

**1. Notice**

At first, he hadn't even given it a second thought. Her being in his class was nothing new; the Weasley's grew like rabbits. The number of first cousins alone could fill up the whole Malfoy family tree. But what made the difference was her coming up to him…talking to him as if he was just any other teacher. Most of the Weasleys' and Potters' tried to be cheeky or showed their contempt by being rude to him and most of the times he put up with it. He couldn't do much. He didn't like it, but it was nothing new. He was used to it.

"Professor Malfoy?" she asked as if shy. Once he looked up, he could make out faint blush in her cheeks.

"Yes, Miss. Weasley?" he asked, wary.

"I-uh was wondering if I could get a few extra classes," she spoke in a low tone, blushing even more toward the end. He realized that she was embarrassed.

"Extra classes?" his eye brow rose higher, as far as he could remember, there was no Weasley in the list of students who required _extra_ classes. This actually was a shock at first, considering Ronald Weasley and his brains…seems it had skipped this generation.

"Well, yes. I want to get into Healing after NEWTs, but they require at least an E, and I just have an A. I need to work more on this subject, but I find it especially hard," she explained, growing more confident as she spoke.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," he nodded.

"Thank you sir," she smiled at him, genuinely.

Shocked he stared at her; instead of making a fool of himself he simply nodded. Still smiling, she left the room.

And he continued to stare at her…intrigued.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it's purely a drabble fiction. Please don't complain on it being short. I'll try to update it as regularly as possible. **

**Please do leave me your reviews! **


	2. Anger

**2. Anger**

"What are you doing?" Draco shouted. "Are you trying to set the place on fire?" he waved his wand, putting out the fire his young student had managed to create.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I don't know what happened," Lucy Weasley was almost in tears.

"Of course you don't! What were you _thinking_? Didn't I particularly ask you to follow the instructions? Just because you have been doing well in few classes doesn't make you an expert Weasley!"

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, tears gathering in her pale blue eyes.

"Right, in this manner, you will end up killing your patients! Only an idiot would take you in." he told her harshly. "Healer!" he scoffed.

Her eyes were even wider through her glasses, and the tears started rolling down her face.

Without even picking up her belongings, she ran.

And he stood there, staring after her feeling nothing but sudden guilt enveloping him. He shouldn't have been _so_ hard on her; she was only a student after all. He made mistakes even now, and she was just seventeen…

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me…Draco is just being himself! :P**

**Hope you liked it. Please leave me your review.**

***faster the review, sooner the update ;)***


	3. Reconciliation

**3. Reconciliation **

After their last extra class, Lucy Weasley had instead sent a note through her friend that she wouldn't need any more extra classes the very next day and through the letter she thanked him for teaching her everything he did. She still attended his classes of course, but she had never tried to approach him or even ask the rare questions which she sometimes used to. She avoided him as much as she could…and he felt horrible. And so guilty.

But he had decided now, he was going to speak to her. He was going to make sure that she knew that he had simply gotten angry and he would apologize, yes he would.

The class had begun to pack up, he walked up to her table, "Miss. Weasley, I want you to stay back for a while," he told her.

"I-I have a class now sir," she spoke, still not meeting his eyes.

"It wont take long, I'll send in a note." He said.

Pursing her lips, but looking nervous at the same time, she followed him to his table while the rest of the class left.

He waited until every single student had left the dungeon, looking through parchments as if searching for hers.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

Slightly surprised, she started at him. For the first time in many days, her brown eyes met his grey ones. "I'm sorry that I was so rude and mean to you the other day, you're my student and I didn't have any right to shout at you in that manner, please forgive me."

For the first time in his life he had apologized…and it felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest.

"It's okay, it doesn't matter now anyway," she took a deep breath.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"I-uh-I'm not pursuing healing anymore, you were right. I'll probably just end up killing someone." She was hardly audible.

Now, it was Draco's turn to be shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. What had he done? He was so stupid! Completely unqualified to be in this post! He was supposed to inspire his students! Not bully them to give up their dreams…

"What? You must be joking!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not," she smiled sadly.

"You can't do that, you will make an excellent Healer!" he told her.

She stared at him disbelievingly.

"Lucy, you can't let go off your dreams by what I said! I was a fool to shout at you and say such things, I was just angry that's it. And anger makes us say the worst of things; you shouldn't let that influence your life. And moreover, I can _see _you as a Healer; I'm a teacher enough to know that."

"Really?" she choked.

"Do I schedule your extra classes again?" he asked her with a small smile.

"Yes," she smiled back.

"Okay, meet me here at five."

"Thank you!" she beamed and left.

* * *

**A/N: See? I promised it'll be well right?**

**Review! =)**


	4. Friendship

**4. Friendship**

Every alternate evening Lucy Weasley was tutored by Draco Malfoy in the dungeons. Things were better than normal between them, what had started with the awkward classes had now being something more than normal. She spoke to him freely, and he did the same with her. He believed that she almost considered him as a…mentor? No, a little more friendly.

A _friendly_ mentor perhaps? "So, I won't be seeing you till next term I believe," he stated. This was their last class before winter vacation started.

"Am I still that bad that I'll need extra classes next term too?" she joked. It was hard to believe that this plain looking shy girl was joking with her teacher, but to be honest, once you got to know her, one would know that she was nothing closer to plain.

She was kind, different, passionate about the things she loved, and interesting. She had beauty both in and out…she was-

"Oh, Merlin! You aren't replying, I must still be bad," she looked a little panicked, sort of cute.

Cute? Did he just think of his student as cute? Well, it was okay, right?

"No, of course not. I recon you won't need classes next term actually," he chuckled, feeling slightly nervous.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes shining.

He watched her earnest face, he had gotten so used to her happy personality that the thought of her not being with him in the evenings made him feel…weird?

"Well, not exactly. Just a few classes, and then you'll be ready." He was lying of course…she was already ready. But he wasn't ready to end their classes, and just for the lame reason of making her perfect, he pacified himself.

"Alright, have fun these holidays. Next term is going to be gruesome, have all the fun you can!" he told her.

"Actually, I'm not spending my vacation here this time," she spoke.

"How come?" he asked, feeling strangely happy.

"My family is visiting France, and I have already been there, actually, I just don't want to. It's my last year at Hogwarts…I want to be here," she sighed.

"I understand," he replied mechanically. Though, he didn't share her feelings, because he had never felt like that. His last year at Hogwarts had been _hell_ a lot different.

"Yeah, a bunch of us are staying back, so it's going to be fun," she smiled.

"Right," he nodded agreeing.

At least he would be seeing her on Christmas…and New Year.

**AN: Here's it again! Hope you liked it. Please review**


	5. Something More

**5. Something more?**

He stared at his neatly wrapped gift; he had got her a necklace with heart shaped pendant. Now while holding it in his hands, he wasn't sure if he should be giving it to her. _Teachers _didn't give gifts to their _students_ on Christmas. Especially a Malfoy to a Weasley…but Lucy Weasley wasn't just a student. She was more…so much more.

Just then, there was a knock on his office, fumbling with the gift, he hid it in the drawer.

"Come in," he said gruffly.

It was Lucy; she came in with a beaming smile and said, "Good morning!"

"Morning," he nodded, a smile lighting up his face automatically.

The longer he looked at her, the more he realized that something was different about her.

"You look nice," he found himself saying.

"Thank you," she looked down blushing. Her vibrant red hair was out open and her jeans and top were quite _fitting_. This was the first time he had seen her in something other than her uniform.

She looked so grown up…and beautiful. He cleared his throat, blushing slightly. What was the matter with him?

"Right, um…I got you a gift," she said. It was then when Draco noticed a parcel in her hands.

Awkwardly, he took it. "A scarf," he grinned looking at the black knitted scarf with his initials on it.

"Yes, I hope you liked it, I wanted to make you a sweater, but I'm not that advanced yet," she spoke shyly.

"You_ made_ it?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Wow," he mumbled. This was the first time anyone had done anything this thoughtful for him. He had a million of scarves and other clothing but nothing had been made for him…those were all just materialistic.

"I'll go now," he heard her.

"W-wait!" he cried.

"Yes?" she turned back expectantly.

"I got you something too," he told her not looking at her face and handed her the tiny box containing the necklace.

Smiling slightly, but surprised, she started to open the parcel.

"This is beautiful," she sighed, tenderly touching it.

"I'm glad you liked it," he grinned, moving his hand through his hair as if he were a nervous teenager trying to please his girlfriend.

"Help me wear it?" her wide brown eyes focused on his glazed grey ones.

"Uh sure," he swallowed, not expecting it at all.

She handed him the necklace and turned so that her back was facing him.

With trembling fingers, he was about to move her hair when her fingers touched his in the process of doing the same. Feeling exhilarated at the little contact, he placed the necklace over her neck. As he tried to tie it up, he realized how soft her skin was. And he tried not to touch it as much as possible.

"Done," he muttered.

"Thank you," she said turning to face him.

For the first time, there was little distance left between them. She smelt of lavender, and he wanted to breathe in more. And not only that: he wanted to hold her…kiss her…feel her soft body…inappropriately.

"You're welcome," he replied not breaking the eye contact.

"I uh should…g-go."

_No, you shouldn't_…he didn't tell her anything of course. He let her go, he simply let her go.

It was after she left he realized that having inappropriate thoughts about his students was _not_ allowed.

* * *

**AN: I don't know about you guys, but I simply love these two! **

**Review?**


	6. Jealous

**6. Jealous**

Draco couldn't believe it! What was she doing with that _git_! The way he kept looking at her, as if she were some meat! Didn't she notice? As far as he knew, Lucy Weasley wasn't the type of girl who just slept around with boys. And he was sure it was Kendrick Miller's plan this evening to get into her pants.

And _he_ could do nothing.

Nothing except watch them…when all he wanted was to beat the shit out of that bastard and mark her as his. Come what may.

He watched them leave the Three Broomsticks, he was fairly sure of what was going to happen next. Quickly finishing his drink, he walked out and followed them.

He had reached the end of the lane hunting for the couple, when he saw Miller come out from the deserted part of the lane (alley in the corner) looking absolutely furious. He walked past Draco, huffing in anger. And were those red finger marks across his cheek?

Chuckling to himself and feeling happier than he should, he started walking up knowing where she would be.

She was there of course, Lucy Weasley sat on the ice hugging herself and crying. Draco felt his heart break-she could so pitiful. He wanted to punch Miller for hurting her.

She looked up, her eyes red. "I thought he really liked _me._"

**AN: I know it's short, but the next drabble will be a continuation of this one! **

**Please review! =)**


	7. Awkward

**7. Awkward**

Ever since Draco Malfoy had held Lucy Weasley while she cried, in the dark alley in Hogsmeade, everything between them had changed. What before was comfortable banter was now awkward silence.

In fact, they barely even looked at each other anymore, or rather just looked when the other was paying attention elsewhere. Draco concluded their private classes – saying that Lucy could easily get her grade for her career. When he told her that, she had quietly agreed. Draco was both thankful and irritated with that.

Despite having her in his classes, Draco didn't pay much attention to Lucy. He all but ignored her, and she seemed to be okay with that. The only time that he openly stared at her was in the Great Hall. It was always easy to focus on her when hundreds of students were around. He didn't continuously stare of course, he wasn't a fool.

_Didn't she want to be around me anymore? _He wondered most of the time and always ended up chiding himself – she was his student, and he was her teacher, nothing could ever happen between them. Moreover, he wasn't sure if _she_ thought of him as someone more than a teacher – friends would be more right – she was just seventeen and he was freaking thirty five! There was no way she would be interested in him in the way he wanted her to be. He had to _stop _thinking along those lines. Even if she wasn't his student, he couldn't just get together – he was so much older than her! There was no possible way she liked him enough to date him. And even if she did, it wouldn't be easy. He could see the whole Weasley family heading to kill his pathetic arse.

_Don't think of her. _

_Stay away from her._

_She's your student._

_She's a Weasley. _

If only it was easier to follow his thoughts – if only.

* * *

**AN: Here's another! If you have any ideas, suggestions on how this could go on – please do let me know. =)**


	8. Green eyed Monster

**8. Green-eyed Monster**

_I'm an idiot._

_A. Complete. Idiot._

His insides burned and he could hardly control his anger when he saw Lucy with Miller, _again_. When he first saw them talking together, he had practically frozen. He couldn't imagine why she would want to be with him! After everything he did to her. That prat wanted only one thing from her . . . and he had thought that she knew what that was too. But apparently, Lucy Weasley was quite forgiving and stupid.

It had taken Draco all his control to prevent himself from shouting at her. He imagined telling her a hundred things, but he never said them out loud – because they were mostly inappropriate for a _teacher_ to make.

But when he saw Miller back to holding hands with Lucy and how aloof she seemed, he almost lost it. Almost.

He knew he had to talk to her before he would lose it completely. During the following week, in one of their classes, he asked her to stay back because he wanted to discuss her homework with her. The color in her face drained that very moment, and she looked quite nervous and scared.

He waited for the class to empty as he went through the pile of parchments under pretence of searching hers.

"Sir?" She said, her voice slightly trembling.

Despite the irritation, he felt a sense of satisfaction at her fear, knowing that she knew what he was about to talk.

"What are you doing?" he asked through gritted teeth, barely concealing his anger.

"I – uh, what do you mean?" She was hardly audible.

"Don't play dumb with me, Weasley!"

Pursing her lips, Lucy stood silent, he was sure she wanted him to say the words.

"Miller is a mistake," he said, his voice cold and deadly.

She frowned and finally met his eyes, and said, "He apologized to me. He told me that he didn't mean to do it, and that he was very sorry. And he did look so, I'm just –"

"Oh_ please!_ Did you actually buy that load of shit? Are you that stupid? He's just playing you!"

"I believe in giving people second chances! And if he's willing to change –"

He scoffed. Lucy continued, her eyes narrowed and face scarlet in anger. "If he's willing to change, I'm going to help him!"

"Do you even _like_ him?" He asked, seething in anger at her words.

She stared back with sudden coldness in her eyes. "I don't think you'll find any problem with my homework, _Sir_."

With those words, she grabbed her bag and walked out of the dungeons, leaving him in a draught of cold air that had nothing to do with the dungeons.

_I was right – I am stupid!_

* * *

**AN: There you go – I like jealous Draco a little bit too much! I hope you enjoyed this one. Next one coming up in a couple of days.**

**Review, please? =)**


	9. Impulses

**Forgive any mistakes, and enjoy!**

* * *

**9. Impulses**

After his extremely tactless talk with Lucy Weasley, Draco decided to question his thoughts and _feelings_ toward his student. Despite wanting very badly to think that his feelings and murderous thoughts toward Lucy's boyfriend were nothing but innocent – he couldn't simply accept it.

And deep down, he knew the reason. It wasn't innocent, not at all. He realized that it was time to accept his inner thoughts instead of hiding them. He was making it worse by not doing so.

He liked Lucy and that was fine for a teacher. Of course all teachers had particular students whom they sometimes were partial too. And after getting to know her – yes, he definitely liked her.

He felt protective of her – that was fine too, right? He was older (much older and experienced), hence he understood what boys of her age were possible. He had been a seventeen year old too once upon a time. It was perfectly alright. Then why did he feel so guilty?

He found Lucy very attractive. He wanted to murder every single boy who even looked at her. He especially wanted to torture her jerk of a boyfriend who he was sure was interested in nothing but getting in her pants. And mostly, he wanted to be the one who could hold hands with her, kiss her, and eventually take their relationship to next level.

And all those reasons were the ones which told him that he was in deep shit.

He was her teacher. He was almost two decades older than her. He was almost as old as his father. He was a Malfoy. And she was a Weasley. Yes – he was in deep shit.

Suddenly, he wished that he wasn't a middle aged bachelor. He wished that he had been married – happily. Perhaps the long absence of women had gotten to him, and had turned him into an idiot.

The only thing he decided to do was, stay away from Lucy. Only few months were left after all, and then she would be gone. The thought barely killed his guilt; instead he was left with a restless heart.

* * *

**AN: Not one of my bests, but I wanted to update. Hope it was decent, I'm working on finishing this story soon.**

**Review? **


End file.
